Harry and Draco Proposals
by Madame Serpent
Summary: Summary: These are a set of seperate short stories during which either Harryor Draco proposes to the other. Hope you like themthey're my first try!
1. A Marriage Misunderstanding

**Harry and Draco Proposals**

**A marriage misunderstanding**

Walking through that house that he and Harry shared, Grimmauld place, Draco started day dreaming. He imagined that he and Harry were married in a little church on a hill, with lilies all around...

Perhaps it was the nature of his thoughts that caused him to hear Hermione and Harry in the next room mention 'marriage'. Curious, Draco the room and could not have been more shocked by what he saw.

Harry was down on one knee facing Hermione and holding a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" he said soft and tender. Hermione broke into a smile and, saying yes, threw her arms around Harry.

Hermione glanced over Harry's shoulder and saw Draco in the doorway looking angry and upset. "Oh", she said, "Draco!"

Harry sun round at Hermione's words and started to speak but he was cut off by Draco.

"How could you Harry? Hermione, you are one of my greatest friends..." Tears were streaming down his face by this point.

"Draco listen-" Harry began.

"No, you listen! Harry I love you and I thought u felt the same way! Hermione...I would give anything to be in your place, to be marrying Harry." With that, Draco ran from the room and locked himself in the

bathroom.

"Draco," it was Harry's anxious voice outside the door, "you've got it all wrong."

"I don't see how that's possible! I saw you ask her to marry you, what have I got wrong?!" came the angry reply from the other side of the door.

"Draco", it was Hermione's voice this time. "Harry didn't mean it when he asked me to marry him and I didn't mean it when I accepted, when I said yes."

"What?" said the confused from within the bathroom.

"I had asked Hermione to help me to practice how I would say it. How I would ask...you." Harry explained in a nervous, trembling voice.

Slowly the door opened and Draco appeared, grey eyes widened with shock. "What...?" he stammered.

"I want you to marry me." Harry said simply. "Is it true what you said to Hermione? That you would give anything to be the one marrying me?"

Draco nodded very slowly, fresh tears in his eyes. No longer sad tears, but happy ones.

"I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?" Harry asked with haste.

Draco nodded again, faster this time. Next, he threw himself into Harry's joyously receiving arms.

"I'm so sorry", Draco whispered a few moments later, "I guess I jumped to conclusions."

"It's alright. I must have looked quite strange, me asking Hermione to marry me!" Harry laughed in reply.

Hermione giggled, "Well at least it's all turned out right!"

"Yes", Harry breathed into the blonde's hair. "It's all turned out right."


	2. That Makes Two Proposals

**Harry and Draco Proposals**

**That makes two proposals:**

"Hermione, will you..." Ron looked more nervous than Harry had ever seen him; he was white from head to foot. He had good reason to be, Harry decided.

"Hermionewillyoumarryme?"

Ron rushed out the last words so fast that even Harry, who had known that he was proposing, had some trouble making out the words. Hermione's quick brain obviously had no problem decoding the jumble of words because she threw herself into Ron's arms and kissed him passionately.

Harry congratulated the newly engaged couple, well Ron mainly. For, while initially blushing ferociously, he had quickly returned to his previous pale complexion.

Harry went to find his own lover. He spotted the blonde over by the food looking bored and out of place. The sight made Harry grin inwardly. Draco hadn't want to come to the wedding; he'd never liked Neville or Luna. But Harry had insisted that he came, arguing that they were his best friends after Ron and Hermione.

Draco had just seen him from under his white-blonde fringe. A look of immense tenderness crossed the Slytherin's face as he looked at Harry. That look always made Harry feel faint with desire, dizzy even.

"Hello", Harry said in welcome while Draco weaved his fingers around Harry's in their usual silent greeting.

"Hello", the blonde returned. "He did it then?" Draco asked, nodding towards the crowd that had now gathered around Hermione and Ron.

"Yep, he kind of blurted it out", Harry grinned at the memory.

"So..." Draco mused, "That makes two proposals at this wedding doesn't it?"

Harry looked confused; he didn't know of any other engagements. "Who else proposed?" Harry asked.

"I did, or rather, I am." Draco's voice was strong and determined although it quivered slightly because of his anxiety.

Harry's face froze, he didn't even breath. Slowly he turned to look at his lover with tears forming in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"I haven't heard what the answer was though, whether they said yes", Draco prompted.

At that, Harry smiled slightly. "They said yes." Then, abandoning all play acting, "yes Draco, of course I will!"

"That does make two proposals then!", Draco concluded


	3. The Wizard Jewellers

**Harry and Draco Proposals**

**The Wizard Jewellers:**

Would Draco say yes? The unanswerable question resounded in Harry's head for the twentieth time since he'd walked into the shop. Well, he mused, there was _one _that the question could be answered. To ask him. To find out the answer Harry would first have to ask the question. That was after all the reason why he was in the jewellery shop, The Wizard Jewellers. Harry Potter was looking for an engagement ring to give to the love of his life.

Draco was very pleased with the ring. It was emerald, just like he'd wanted. His only wish, he'd told the assistant at The Wizard Jewellers was that it had to be emerald to match his lover's eyes. The assistant in front of him at the counter was calculating the change that Draco required, when another assistant came rushing up to him. She was almost bursting with gossip and Draco's natural curiosity made him listen.

"You'll never guess what! The boy-who-lived is in this shop!"

Dear Lord, Draco thought! That's Harry! What if he sees me? What can I say?!

"...and he's buying an engagement ring! He insisted it was diamond to match the eyes, I think..."

But Draco was no longer listening. He was running around the shop looking for Harry.

There he was, talking to himself.

Draco edged close enough so that he could hear his murmurs.

"How do I say it?", Harry was musing. "Marry me? Will you marry me...?"

Draco stepped out from behind a cabinet, Harry saw him and his green eyes opened wide with shock. The blonde took two steps towards Harry, closing the gap between them.

"It doesn't matter how you say it because he will say yes whatever you do."


	4. Will You Do Something For Me?

**Harry and Draco Proposals**

**Will You Do Something For Me?**

"Harry?" Draco's voice was so full of tenderness that Harry rested his quill down on the desk; he would finish writing to Ron and Hermione later. He then turned in his chair so that he was facing the blonde who was sitting on the sofa close by.

"Mmmm?" Harry prompted.

Draco gazed into the green eyes opposite him, "Do you love me?" he asked.

Harry looked understandably surprised at his lovers question but leaned forwards and whispered his reply with his lips a hairsbreadth from Draco's, "of course".

Pleased with Harry's answer the Slytherin carried on, their lips nearly touching. "Will you do something for me then?"

Harry made a sound that can only be described as a girlish giggle. "Draco!", he exclaimed scandalously, "It's the middle of the afternoon! But...". Harry's fingers started to make their way along Draco's muscular thigh towards his crotch. "If you insist...".

Grey eyes suddenly open wide with understanding and surprise. "Errr...Harry? As grateful as I am, that wasn't what I was going to ask you."

"Oh, sorry", Harry apologised, smiling, chuckling slightly. His hand reluctantly left the blondes leg and went instead to hold Draco's long, slender fingers. "But I would do anything for you. You know that don't you? Harry's voice was serious now; not a trace of his previous humour remained in his emerald eyes.

Draco only smiled and nodded slightly in answer. "We're getting off topic", he continued.

"Oh yeah, sorry again", Harry said. "But I would do anything for you, I'd die for you Draco. I love you, I am _nothing_ without you!" Harry was gazing at the object of his speech with a look of such incredibly deep love and with such a fiery passion in his voice that Draco could not have had less doubt as to his sincerity. "I couldn't live without you" Harry said, carrying on, "I-".

Draco cut him off, "Will you marry me Harry?". His anxious grey eyes gazed up at his lover whose complexion had just paled dramatically.

The shock that Harry felt was written clearly on his face, but his lips, were slowly curving up into a smile, "Yes, I'll marry you.". As Harry spoke, tears of happiness streamed down his face.

Draco's face, however, exploded into a smile as he reached towards his new fiancé, "I love you so much Harry!". Harry was about to reply with the same three special words but his mouth became suddenly preoccupied as Draco's lips captured it into a passionate kiss.

Breaking away in need of air, Harry asked, "Is that what you wanted me to do for you? To marry you?".

"Yes", Draco answered simply, his cheeks hurting from his ecstatic grinning. "Now, what about that mistake you made? What you thought I was asking you to do for me. Still up for it?"

Leaning forwards, Harry teased, "I don't remember, you'll have to remind me, you'll have to show me..."


End file.
